<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>模特 by Chute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314036">模特</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chute/pseuds/Chute'>Chute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chute/pseuds/Chute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>奥迪托雷夫人把她年幼的次子借给画家做模特。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>模特</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*3k+短打<br/>*Underage！篡改育碧历史！<br/>*其实不太算得上是车<br/>*O！O！C！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“现在我要到集市上去买些香料，向我保证你会乖乖听话，好吗？”玛利亚附身亲吻次子的发顶，“别乱碰东西。”她补充道。</p><p>这话对于她的儿子来说算得上是一个喜讯，在画家回到工作室之前，他被允许待在对方的卧房里。男孩坐在靠近窗户的高脚凳上往外面看，小腿岔开搭上凳子的横梁，早间的风吹得他膝盖发青。</p><p>佛罗伦萨的街道通常喧闹嘈杂，但那天却很安静，路上只看得到几个步履悠闲的行人，好像整个城市都慢下来，只为了等莱昂纳多回来完成一副画。</p><p>艾吉奥穿一件白上衣，袖口遮住半个手掌，下摆松垮的挡在腰上，在别人身上像张皱巴巴的废纸，在艾吉奥身上就是云是雾。可是艾吉奥自己既不像云也不是雾，不是白色的，这是莱昂纳多说的，艾吉奥甚至不知道这个评价的含义，单是出自莱昂纳多之口这点就让他很开心。</p><p>男孩偏过头去打量画家的卧室，窗户大敞着，屋里很亮，但莱昂纳多从来不在卧室里作画。几件画家的衣服挂在床尾的金属杆上，沾了颜料或是碳粉，桌子上除了稿纸还有吃剩的食物。</p><p>有时莱昂纳多临近中午才回到工作室，偶尔带点吃的，以防艾吉奥空着肚子就跑过来。那次是一根肉卷，艾吉奥不太饿，在唇齿间吞吐一下就吐回盘子里，“这好像口交。”他这样想着，然后就说出来，画家看他一眼，问他知不知道那是什么意思，艾吉奥摇头，自己却露出笑容，牙齿恶劣的抵在嘴唇上。</p><p>男孩蹬掉鞋子躺倒在画家的床上，母亲总是不允许他赤脚在屋里跑来跑去，担心他会着凉或者肚子痛，但是莱昂纳多从来不管这些。艾吉奥的两腿垂在床沿外面，觉得不太舒服，于是又翻过身移动着让脚趾勾紧床尾冰凉的金属。他在那些被褥上面嗅不到画家身上的味道，男孩将脸埋进床上凌乱的织物里面，留心听着楼下是否传来靴跟踏上木地板的声响。</p><p>很安静，莱昂纳多还没有回来。艾吉奥怯怯的笑了，眼角瞟着卧房的天花板，一只手摆弄起裤子的系绳，他好奇莱昂纳多这会儿正在做什么，也许正受困于上流社会的交际，也许又在哪条溪边写生，更可能只是在集市上逗猫而忘了时间。莱昂纳多喜欢动物，尤其喜欢猫，柔软又乖戾，当他抚摸它们弓起的脊背，艾吉奥想象那抚摸即将落在他身上。</p><p>当然也有可能莱昂纳多其实已经回来了，只是没有发出声音，为了让艾吉奥忙完自己的事，他比他想要表现出来的要体贴的多。男孩想象他正掀开一幅未完成的画上的湿布，小心的用手指试探着那些凸起的颜料，或许画上的人正长着艾吉奥的脸。</p><p>莱昂纳多的手就是一双画家会拥有的手，十指纤长，骨节分明，带点薄茧以及难以洗去的颜料。有一回母亲把他介绍给另一位画家认识，艾吉奥看一眼那人的手，在心里悄悄认定对方是个技艺不精的半吊子，因为他没有莱昂纳多那样好看的手。男孩想象画家被炭粉染黑的手指戳到他身上，留下同样颜色的指痕，然后顺着脊背没入腰带以下，戳进两腿之间，推进去，然后再推进他的性器。</p><p>艾吉奥咬紧嘴唇，前段抵在掌心渗出一点湿滑的液体。他清楚什么能让自己舒服，或许太清楚了。男孩很快找到了自己喜欢的那个频率，两只手不紧不慢的抽弄，眼睛望向卧房没有阖紧的门。</p><p>当艾吉奥作为莱昂纳多的模特的时候，他可以有很多身份，男人或者女人。那次他是施洗约翰，只被允许在腰间围上一块红布，一手握着十字架，没有被布料包裹住的皮肤在初秋微冷的空气里皱缩起来，他坐了很久，关节又酸又痛，可是莱昂纳多甚至不允许他转一转脖子。“别动，艾吉奥。”画家说，用画笔轻轻敲他赤裸的脚踝，湿润的颜料随着动作溅到了男孩腿上，引来他的抱怨。</p><p>他想着那句话，在快要到达顶点时猛的松开手，“别动，艾吉奥。”莱昂纳多说，吐息仿佛正洒在他身上。于是他就不动了，双臂摊开，两腿勾在一起，感觉画笔勾勒出他额上的棘冠，画家晦暗不明的眼神是桎梏他四肢的尖钉，艾吉奥保持一个受难的姿势蜷缩在画家的床上，就这样呻吟着，喘息着射出来。</p><p>男孩在原处待了一会儿，身下的床铺被他的身体蒸得温温的，他希望莱昂纳多今晚会睡在床上，正好在他躺过的位置入睡，而不是趴在工作台上应付一宿。艾吉奥调整着呼吸，蹦下床来脱掉被弄脏的裤子，露出幼笋一样白的大腿和臀尖，他想要就这么光着腿走下楼去，长发凌乱，面色潮红，莱昂纳多看一眼就知道他刚刚干了什么。</p><p>艾吉奥有时会有非常糟糕的想法，不像是出自一个接受良好教育的贵族孩子的头脑。他跟着父母到教堂去做弥撒，在圣歌的旋律环绕间想着从书上读到的一句话，“十二岁就开始做爱，二十岁对性毫无兴致”，他隐约觉得自己就是这个糟糕的主人公，但假如对象是莱昂纳多，那么他永远不会失去兴致。</p><p>他是如此糟糕的渴望被触碰，这是个淫荡到近乎纯洁的愿望，直白又急切，就像他饿了要吃东西，渴了要喝水一样。</p><p>男孩拉开门朝楼下走去，莱昂纳多已经在那儿了，沉默着往他的画作上又添上一笔，仍然回避艾吉奥的眼神。“今天需要我成为谁呢，莱昂？”艾吉奥问，一脸期待，但并不真的关心答案。</p><p>他好奇画家对卧房里发生的事听到了多少，对于不去触碰他这件事还能坚持多久，假如莱昂纳多终于肯放过自己表露出那么一点意思，艾吉奥甚至不需要他出声哀求，不需要他哄着男孩解下衣服，打开双腿，不需要他像其他任何人所做的那样。</p><p>艾吉奥想成为伽倪墨德斯，因为莱昂纳多从没画过他，但他今天只能成为一位鲁特琴手。莱昂纳多递给他一把琴，让他坐在桌前，桌上铺着摊开的乐谱和鲜花。艾吉奥觉得有点烦躁，但谁说过伽倪墨德斯就不能会弹鲁特琴，他可以同时拥有两种身份，男孩的手指扫过琴弦，拨弄了几下，想起不久前才被母亲逼迫学习的乐理知识，他扁起嘴，“这琴太久没调音了。”</p><p>“做模特的时候用不着真的弹琴，艾吉奥。”</p><p>“我就是想弹，”男孩任性的说，“过来帮我。”他说这话的时候就是一只猫，围着莱昂纳多转圈，尾尖摇摇晃晃的缠上他的小腿。</p><p>莱昂纳多满足了他的要求，一只手搂着琴颈去摆弄那上面的旋钮，另一只手在弦上扫了几下，往复几次，然后把鲁特琴递回男孩怀里。艾吉奥拿着琴，手指贴在莱昂纳多刚刚碰过的位置，又突然一点弹的想法都没有了。莱昂纳多坐回画架前，他说艾吉奥随便望着哪儿都好，于是艾吉奥就望进他的眼睛里去。</p><p>“不，不对，”莱昂纳多躲闪了一下，好像艾吉奥的眼神要刺伤他，“不是我这边，艾吉奥。”他说，不小心折断了一支炭笔。</p><p>艾吉奥继续盯了他一段时间，可是莱昂纳多已经把心思藏进画里了，男孩将脸转开，开始觉得无聊。多数时候莱昂纳多不是非得有一个合格的模特才能完成画作，但今天是例外，他一会儿说艾吉奥的肩膀太僵硬，要他放松，一会儿又嫌弃他的腰塌着，“你为什么不自己过来把我摆成你满意的样子？”男孩抱怨道。</p><p>画家拒绝了他的建议，转而提出他们可以休息一下，暂时的逃避之策。男孩把琴搁到一边，身子靠在那张铺了乐谱和鲜花的木桌前，感觉桌沿深深的切入他的腹部，莱昂纳多可以就在这张桌子上操他，就这么捞起他的一条腿操进来，他的膝盖跟手肘可能会把那些花瓣压碎，但是没关系，他很乐意替莱昂纳多再去买束新的。</p><p>男孩走过去坐在画家跟前的椅子上，抬起腿搭上对方的膝，好像他真的很累，他说自己冷，要莱昂纳多找件衣服给他盖着。莱昂纳多于是起身去拿，艾吉奥又不许他离开，男孩曲起膝盖将一只脚移到更中央的位置，脚心抵在那处凸起上，摩挲几下，然后停住。</p><p>莱昂纳多似乎被吓到了，但他没表现出来，没有拿着画笔的那只手在另一边的膝盖上半握成拳，像个因即将被老师提问而紧张不已的学生。艾吉奥放缓呼吸等待着，莱昂纳多也许会用语言拒绝他，也许只是握着他的脚踝将他的腿挪开，无论哪种都好，就是别再躲着他了。莱昂纳多默许男孩看他的画，却从不问他的意见，艾吉奥想，哪怕只有一次，莱昂纳多问他怎么样，不管是画得怎么样还是对他感觉怎么样，他就说出来了。</p><p>可是莱昂纳多什么都没做，也什么都没说。</p><p>艾吉奥笑了，很开心，又是那种将牙齿抵在嘴唇上的笑容，只有这个时候他看起来仍是孩子，“来吧，我保证会很好的，会是你最好的一次。”他说。</p><p>艾吉奥倾身前去吻莱昂纳多的嘴角，不知道哪里来的自信。“妈妈还有好久才会回来呢。”他又说，怕莱昂纳多担心一样。画家恍惚看到男孩嫣红的舌尖分开成两半，像是蛇信。</p><p>于是他就随他去。</p><p>*</p><p>“天，戴斯，”露西过来拍他的脸，表情担忧，“你发烧了吗，你的脸全红了。”</p><p>“我没事，”戴斯蒙躲开金发姑娘的拍打，摇摇晃晃的从躺椅上起身，“我想阿尼姆斯应该过滤掉一些不太适合给后代浏览的记忆，这真是太……”</p><p>“出人意料？少儿不宜？”肖恩饶有兴趣的插嘴，“说真的，我也没想到你的意大利先祖跟伟大的文艺复兴巨匠会是那种关系。”</p><p>“不过说到莱昂纳多当时画的那幅画，最出人意料的是他后来居然把它画完了。”英国男人耸着肩说，用手扶了扶眼镜，转身从电脑桌面上调出一张图片。画上的漂亮少年只有在场的四人能认出是谁，他的眼睛直视着画外的观众，嘴唇微张，手指搭在琴弦上，身前的木桌摆着乐谱跟鲜花。</p><p>“等等，那谱子是可以弹出来的。”瑞贝卡凑近看了一眼说，“他还把歌词一起画了上去。”</p><p>“是什么？”</p><p>“啊，肉麻的情歌，估计所有学古典音乐的人都练过这首，‘你是属于我的……’之类的歌词。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*小男孩太香了嘻嘻嘻<br/>*原本和群里老师们讨论的是穷画家跟雏妓这样的设定 但是想不到脱掉贵族身份的小夜莺是什么样所以就没搞（。<br/>*关于鲁特琴手那副画 其实是巴洛克画派的卡拉瓦乔的作品 同样是意大利人 不过比茄面的时代要晚差不多一百年 我个人非常喜欢他的作品 也有传闻说卡拉瓦乔和他的年轻模特是恋人关系<br/>*假如看出洛丽塔那味儿 是的没错我深受这种文学荼毒</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>